Ett nytt möte
by Nichira
Summary: Utspelar sig efter de kommit undan spöket. Arthur kände igen Lewis genom en mardröm och gick tillbaka till honom, men utan Vivi eller Mystery. För det var bara honom som Lewis var arg på, ingen anledning till att dra med de andra in i sorgen.


**Fanfiction:** Mystery skulls – Ghost

**Händelse: **När Vivi och Arthur flydde från herrgården visste ingen av dem vem spöket var men under den natten kom Arthur på svaret, att spöket var Lewis. Så han går tillbaka dit för att möta Lewis en gång till.

Under tiden som de hade flytt från herrgården och dess inneboende skelettspöke så hade ingen av dem vetat om vem spöket var och varför han hade betet sig som han gjort. Men senare under natten hade Arthur kommit på svaret.

Han hade vaknat upp kallsvettig efter den vanliga mardrömmen om ögonblicket då han hade knuffat sin närmaste vän ner från klippan. Det var från drömmen han lyckades koppla ihop likheterna mellan skelettet och sin bortgångne vän, vännen som han mördade. Arthur undvek Vivi och Mystery under nästa dag för att senare när natten kom bege sig iväg till herrgården igen. Ensam den här gången, för det var bara han själv Lewis var arg på och han tyckte inte att det vore rätt att ta med sig de andra två som inte hade gjort något fel.

Först hade han haft svårt att hitta tillbaka till herrgården, för den tycktes nästan ha upphört att existera, men när han körde ner för vägen han trodde leda till rätt så la motorn av så som hade gjort natten innan och Arthur visste att han kommit rätt. Han tittade ut genom fönstret och fick sina misstankar konfirmerade när han kunde se gången som ledde upp till herrgården som syntes en bit bort från vägen. Han kunde se det rosa ljuset genom fönsterna som natten innan.

Skåpbilen lämnade han som den var på vägen, den var alldeles för tung för att ens kunna rulla till vägkanten men han gissade att spöket skulle se till att inget hände med den. Trots allt så hade Lewis tyckt om skåpbilen lika mycket som Arthur. Så han gick längs med stigen upp till byggnaden och sedan in genom dubbel dörrarna som stod öppna till han gått förbi dem, då stängde de igen sig med en smäll bakom honom och han blev lämnad i mörkret.

Arthur stod stilla i korridoren ett tag tills han kom fram till att Lewis tydligen ville att han skulle gå till honom och inte tvärtom, så sakta och med stöd från väggen började han leta efter sin väg längre in i huset. Det var en lättnad för honom när han märkte att utöver den första korridoren så tycktes resten av byggnaden vara belyst.

Han gick omkring på nedervåningen en stund och trotts att ett flertals skuggor och ljud fick honom att vilja springa för livet så fortsatte han framåt. Efter ett tag hade han valen mellan gå upp till övervåningen eller ner till källaren. Valet blev källaren även om det var mer skrämmande, för det var där nere som han möte Lewis förra natten.

Till slut kom han in till rummet som han föll ner i, den med eldfaten, platån och kistan men till skillnad från natten innan så var kistan redan öppen, och tom. Det kom ett ljud som var likt en morrning från bakom honom och när han vände sig fick han en stor och kraftig hand om sin nacke som ströp hans tillgång till syre. Han såg upp i ansiktet på spöket, eller rättare sagt så såg han in i de rosa cirklar som var skelettets pupiller i skallens ögonhålor. Stryptaget blev hårdare.

"Du ska få igen för vad du gjorde mot mig."

Lewis nöjde sig inte med att bara strypa Arthur till döds, han ville att det skulle vara mer lidande än så. Med i åtanke så började spöket använda sin fria hand för att misshandla den mindre mannen men Arthur gjorde inget motstånd. Varken mot strypgreppet eller mot näven som om och om igen slog in i honom, även när han kunde känna hur ett och annat ben bröts av genom den råa styrkan spöket la bakom sina slag.

Slutligen så stod Lewis lutad över Arthur med ett hårt tag kring hans hals medan mannen kved efter syre men gjorde inget mer för att försöka få tillgång till det. Han såg bara upp mot skelettet med en bottenlös sorg i ögonen medan tårarna rann ner för hans kinder. Arthur valde till slut att sluta sina ögon och vänta på det oundvikliga som skulle komma. Denna handling gjorde dock Lewis väldigt missnöjd och han valde att se till att det allt var en bra bit kvar innan det skulle vara över för den mindre av dem.

Så han valde att slå in Arthur emot den närmsta väggen med tillräckligt kraft för att kanske ge en smärre hjärnskakning men inte för att slå honom medvetslös. När han gjorde det kom det ett reellt klonk ifrån metallarmen, som drog till sig spökets uppmärksamhet. Han hade inte märkt av den tidigare och var nära att avfärda den när hans nyfikenhet fick överhanden. Men Lewis tänkte inte helt enkelt fråga sin mördare vad som hänt med hans vänsterarm för det fanns inga gränser till de lögner som det fega kräket skulle kunna ge ifrån sig. Så Lewis hade tänkt använda ett nytt trick han lärt sig som spöke.

Långsamt satte han sin fira hand emot Arthurs panna där han sedan koncentrerade en skarp spets med sin energi in i den andres medvetna och tvingade fram dennes minnen. Detta var en otroligt smärtsam procedur för den utsatte men Lewis struntade i skriken av smärta från den mindre mannen. Det var inte som att mördaren inte hade förtjänat en hård behandling.

De första minnena som kom fram var från den dagen han dog, dagen då hans 'vän' mördade honom. Den började med hur de tog sig till grottan de fått höra talas om var en dödsfälla, inte för att den var instabil eller mer riskabel i sin form utan för att det dog för många i den. Så de åkte ditt för att ta reda på varför det höga antalet dödsfall. Utöver att grottan tycktes ha en överdrivet grön ton av sig, både på vägarna samt den gröna dimman som fanns där, och att skuggorna kanske kändes en aningen mer levande än vanligt så var det en vanlig grotta.

Medan de gick i grottan visade Arthur sin vanliga rädsla för grottan och hade tryckt sig intill Lewis, spöket fick se minnet av hur han hade försökt lugna honom med löften om att inget skulle få göra illa honom. Han blev irriterad och fnös åt hur det minnet gick att känna hur Arthur hade tagit tröst från hans ord. Det dröjde inte länge för än de kom fram till korsningen, den med en skylt i mitten som visade en pil med tre frågetecken på åt vardera hållet. Minnet hade en svag notering av något som för ett kort ögonblick tycktes lysa mer grönt uppe i tacket men som försvann.

Vivi tog Mystery med sig och gick gången åt höger, medan han själv med Arthur efter sig gick gången åt vänster. Gången de gick på var den som lede upp till en klippkant, den klippkanten som hans 'vän' knuffade ner honom ifrån. Han började nu även att bli riktigt ilsken över hur det inte fanns den minsta antydan i minnet om hur den mindre mannen kände någon illvilja mot honom eller önskan om mord. Samt hur minnet lät honom känna hur Arthur ville vara med honom för känna sig trygg.

Slutligen var han framme vid minnet om klippan och hans död. Han kunde se sig själv gå ut mot klippans kant och se ut över den ner mot stalagmiterna på botten. Men sen började något som kändes fel, han visste från sin sida av den här upplevelsen hur det hade gått från att se över kanten av klippan till att falla ut för den, men något med Arthurs sida stämde inte.

Först så märkte han minnet om rädsla och oro mot grottan, men sedan började en känsla av att något var fel som gick över till en känsla av panik när Arthur inte kunde röra sig. Han kunde inte ens skaka längre. Och sen kom en känsla av att vänsterhanden höll på att domna av, en känsla som började sprida sig längs med hans arm upp mot axeln. Vid ett ögonkast neråt såg han hur hela armen höll på att bli grön. Känslan spred sig in i vänster halva av kroppen och synen på vänster öga försvann.

Arthur ville skrika på hjälp och bad i desperat tystnad sin vän vid klippkanten att upptäcka vad som hände med honom, men hans vän fick aldrig reda på det. Allt därefter gick så fort, han kände hur hans kropp for framåt mot hans vän på klippan och han fick se hur hans vänstra hand skött ut och knuffade Lewis, som hade vänt sig precis i tid för att se vem som knuffade ner honom för kanten.

Det fanns inget Arthur kunde göra, annat att hjälplöst stå där orörlig förutom för de tårar som rann ner för hans högra kind men inte den vänstra. Plötsligt kom ett högt rytande från bakom honom och han fick en skarp smärta i vänster armen uppe vid axeln. Efter att smärtan kom kunde han röra sig igen så han förde upp sin högra hand till där det gjorde ont, där kände han hur hans vänstra arm slutade som en stump nära axeln med en flod av blod forsande ur den. Det sista han minns innan hans värld blev svart var ljudet av morrande bakom honom och när han såg över sin axel såg han något stort i skuggan som stod över hans avslitna arm, den var grön och den rörde på sig.

Lewis rykte bort sin hand från den andres huvud som om den blivit bränd. Insikten över att det var något som besatt Arthur den dagen, att det aldrig var hans vän som mördat honom, som han trott en sådan lång tid, var bedövande. Men inte lika bedövande som det han fick se när han såg ner mot sin vän.

Den mindre av de två, den han hade hållit ett strypgrepp på under hela proceduren av minnes läsning, hade fått en väldigt tydligt ton av blå och det såg inte ut som om han i huvud taget andades längre. Lewis släppte omedelbart sitt grepp om den andres nacke, som var nära att fara i golvet men spöket hann fånga upp honom innan det hände.

"Nej nej nej. Vad har jag gjort?"

Försiktigt satte han sig ner med benen i kors med Arthur liggande/sittande över dem. Till spökets förskräckelse insåg han att det verkligen inte kom någon andning från den medvetslöse, han vägra tro att något annat. När han la handen mot bröstkorgen kände han det svaga slaget av hjärtat, det fanns en puls men den var svag och ojämn.

Han försökte med att slå till sin vän i ryggen i hopp om att kunna sätta igång andningen men det gav inget resultat annat än att han kanske gett sin vän några fler blåmärken. Nackdelen med att vara död, och ett skelett på det, är att han inte hade någon egen andning vilket gjorde mun-mot-mun metoden lite svår att utföra. Men han vägra att se sin vän dö, så han började samla ihop en stor mängd energi. Med den här energin koncentrerade han sig och använde den för att tillfällighet ha en mer mänsklig kropp. Även om han fortfarande inte skulle ha en egen andning så hoppades han att han ändå skulle kunna andas åt sin vän.

Han ändrade ställning så att han kunde använda ena handen till att hålla Arthurs huvud så att hans luftrör var öppna och den andra för att hålla för hans näsa. Spöket drog in ett djupt andetag, böjde sig fram och med sin mun mot sin väns andades han ut. Detta upprepade han om och om igen Till slut så hostade Arthur till och började att andas på egen hand igen. Lewis var så lättad att han nästan missade hur hans vän efter som hans andning blev stadigare började att kvida, och han insåg snart att hans vän grät.

Lewis drog sin vän tätt intill sig där han varsamt omfamnade honom medan han mumlade till honom så mjuk och lugnande han bara kunde. "Shh. Det är okej nu. Så, så, shh. Du är trygg nu, inget kommer att göra illa dig. Så, så, shh." Han fortsatte så med även med en lätt vaggning tills tårarna Arthur hade börjat gråt slutade och hans kvidande lugnade ner sig till en lugn och tung andning. Han somnade medan Lewis höll om honom.

"Förlåt för att jag gjorde dig illa." Försiktigt reste han sig upp och bar med sig Arthur till det största sovrummet med en stor dubble säng där han varsamt bäddade ner både sin vän och sig själv under täckena. Han höll fortfarande den andra tätt intill sig medan smekte honom ömt över huvudet.

"Förlåt."


End file.
